The Last Guardian
by John Storm
Summary: Life is finally going good for Aleu when a powerful threat arises with her as its target. With little choice, Aleu takes her pups and pack home but the threat still remains, requiring her to turn to a Draco, the last of the powerful and mysterious Guardians. Please R&R
1. Prologue

Here we go again, another reboot of The Guardian. I had to delete the last version, I made too many mistakes, it was easier just to start over. Hopefully I get it right this time. 

The story will follow the same outline as the original, most of the changes will be grammar and spelling corrections. Somethings will be added here and there but hopefully not much. The story will be slightly different as I plan to keep close to my original idea.

I've wanted to do a Balto story for a long time but never got around to it till now.I want to thank the Balto stories from Christian Knight and iWolf231 for inspiring me.

A little information before this story begins, there are two stories being told at once. There's Alpha and Omega mostly doing dialogue in the present and the main story being Balto.

BTW, this story takes place immediately after Alpha Omega III: The Great Wolf games. And it also takes place shortly after Balto III: Wings of Change. I figured that'd be the best time for Humphrey to talk to his pups about their heritage.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue

Sawtooth Present

"We kicked some serious butt out there today guys." Claudette shouts as she walks into the den followed by Runt and Stinky,

"No sis, you kicked some serious butt today." Runt shouts back. "You were the one who nearly beat Fleet fair and square."

"it would've been nice if our pack had won." Stinky remarks. "You could've beat him easily if you haven't slowed down."

"Claudette did something better than winning Stinky." Kate says as she and Humphrey walk into the den. "She showed that sportsmanship counts more than winning, especially in Fleet's case.

"I just wish she hadn't been so flirty with Fleet." Humphrey smirks getting an evil glare from Kate and Fleet. "What just being an overprotective father?"

"Well you didn't have to scream that you forbid me to date until I'm my grandmother's age." Claudette glared.

"When you have pups someday you'll understand, just don't have them any time soon."

Claudette rolls her eyes, she's never seen her dad act like this before, it's really annoying. Humphrey embarrassed her big time at the end of the games. Hopefully Humphrey's not going to be like this when she starts dating.

"Ok everyone, can we get back to celebrating?" Kate says trying to break the tension.

"True Kate, we should be celebrating the kid's victory." Humphrey smiles. "After all they did remind the pack that all species are equal. From now on the games will be played fairly with all species playing."

"And I owe it to mom's training. I wouldn't have been able to do it without mom teaching me how to turn. Plus, she's an alpha so I got my skills from her."

Humphrey can't help but laugh getting a lot of attention from others. Stinky, Runt, and Claudette look at each other as their dad has lost his mind. Humphrey is the last guy they'd consider athletic, if anything he's to lazy.

Kate looks over at Humphrey and sees him smirking. "What's so funny big guy?"

"Just thinking about how much they take after their ancestors."

Kate smirks. "Of course, they get it from my side of the family."

"They get it from my side too."

Kate can't help giggle at her mate's comment. Runt, Stinky, and Claudette roll on the ground laughing loudly, nearly loud enough for the entire pack to hear. Humphrey rolls his eyes at tge sight of them, he had a feeling they wouldn't believe it. They can't see him as an alpha or anyone in his side of the family being a great alpha like Kate.

"Yeah , yeah laugh it up guys. I know I may not l look like much my family does have some greatness, it's just several generations back."

"What are you saying dad?" Runt asks, panting heavily from laughing so hard.

"I'm saying you pups have some very noble blood in your heritage."

"Yeah Humphrey what are you saying?" Kate asks. "You've never told me that you have noble blood in you."

Humphrey fumbles his paws in front of Kate. This is really the only secret Humphrey has ever kept from Kate. From the look on Kate's face she appears to be a little angry. Humphrey can't help but think that if the pups weren't here Kate would be pouncing on him.

"Uh, sorry Kate it's not exactly something I thought was important. My father told me to keep it a secret for safety reasons. If people found out that I was related to Aleu and had Guardian heritage in my blood it would not only put me in danger but also you guys as well."

Kate's jaw drops at the mention of the Guardians and the great Aleu. Claudette, Stinky, and Runt all freeze , too stunned to reply. Humphrey can't help but smirk at his family, he's never seen them freeze like this before. Humphrey can tell they don't believe him.

"How is that possible, I thought that the Guardians died out decades ago?" Stinky asks.

Humphrey nods, smiling down at his son. "Come and sit around me pups. I got a story to tell and it's going to take a long time to tell it."

Stinky, Runt, and Claudette take a seat around their father not sure if this is going to be a good story or not. Even Kate sits down behind her pups. Her curiosity has her on the edge. She's never heard this story.

Humphrey clears his throat. "It all began in a cold place called Alaska in 1927."

* * *

Alaskan wilderness 1927

The white wolf looked out over the mountains of Alaska from her perch on the high mountain. The wind blew her thick fur back and forth widely. Every now and then the wind changed direction blowing her fur around. She closed her eyes letting the breeze arouse every sense in her body. In her old age she'd come to appreciate the feel of nature, most wolves don't even take the time to notice the mystical aurora even the slightly breeze can give. From her perch the wolf could see for nearly a hundred miles in every direction. Snow covered the mountains but with the coming spring is starting to melt. Even now she could see some green spots appearing, though they're few in number. The white wolf felt at home there, it's one of the few places left on Earth that man hasn't touched yet, ruining the mystical aurora the mountains offer.

" _So much beauty, no wonder the spirits call this mountain home."_

The white wolf looked behind her at the small place she and the spirits occasionally call home. The mountain she was sitting on is surprisingly flat topped making it a great spot to relax and view the surrounding area. Three large green stone rose out of the mountains spaced equally apart and the same size. Many spirits used it as a way to enter the world from the spirit world. In the middle of the was a small mound with an opening, making it an excellent den.

The white wolf's ears quickly picked up on the sound of heavy footprints slowly approaching her. She turned around to spot the largest black wolf she'd ever seen approaching. His mere presence would send shivers down any wolf's, dog's, and human's spine. But the black wolf just smiled as he walked up and sits down next beside her. Sitting down next her the wild was easily a head taller than her. His head was shaped a little different that most wolves, his jaws were slightly shorter giving him a feline appearance, though the white wolf knew that he's all wolf. His jaws were shaped so they're designed to crush bones, if he wanted too he could crush the white wolf's head with ease. The white wolf guessed that he's at least four feet tall at his shoulders, and that he was nearly five feet long. Given his muscle mass he's probably close to three hundred pounds. Compared to other wolves he's a giant, then again he's not an average wolf. His fur itself was pitch black, as dark as a moonless night. The only part of the wolf that wasn't white were his eyes which are a light blue. His eyes ease all feelings of fear any wolf would have looking at him. Unlike his muscular frame, which shouted power and aggressiveness, in his eyes the white wolf found nothing but compassion. She saw compassion and determination in his eyes.

"Aniu, it's been too long time." The wolf said in soothing, deep voice.

The white wolf turned her head towards giant wolf. Her usually warming expression that the wolf had come to embrace was gone, replaced with what appears to be an overbearing worried look. It made the giant wolf shudder a little, nothing scared the great Aniu.

"It has Draco, something's happened that required my attention." Aniu smiled easing the giant wolf's demeanor. "My descendants can be a little crazy at times."

Draco smirked a little at Aniu, he had heard about about her family from what she told him, Balto and Aleu definitely take after Aniu. From Balto leading a sled dog team and saving Nome to Aleu becoming the alpha of a wolf pack, and Kodi winning the race with the plane and saving a pilot's life with Balto. At that point Draco was starting to think that nothing Aniu's family does would surprise him.

"Well they are descended from you after all."

"They get it from their father."

"Yeah sure they do." Draco rolled his eyes. "So what did your family do this time?"

"It's not my family this time." Aniu turned her head looking over the mountains. "It's your family."

A low growl escaped Draco's throat. "Megaloth."

"Unfortunately, yes, he's been spotted not too far from here, near Nome."

"Oh great, what's the bastard up to?" Ainu growled at Draco giving her a dark glare, she absolutely hated profanity. "Sorry Aniu, you know how Megaloth infuriates me."

"That's no reason to cuss young man." Aniu replied, a little annoyed. "Megaloth is targeting my family."

Draco shook his head at Aniu calling him a young man. He hated it when Aniu treated it like a child. Draco was tempted to remind Aniu that he's a full grown wolf, a little over three years old. But Draco quickly put the temptation aside to address Megaloth.

"What why would he target Balto?" Draco asked.

"I didn't say he was targeting Balto. From what I've observed Aleu is his target."

"Let me guess, Fenrir told him to go after your granddaughter."

"I believe so, Fenrir has his reasons for wanting Aleu gone." Aniu replied with a sigh. "Somehow Fenrir believes that my granddaughter is the key to freeing himself."

"That will not happen as long as there is breath in my lungs. I'll kill Megaloth before he finds Aleu."

"No, you need to find Aleu before he does. You find Aleu and Megaloth will come to you." Aniu said confidently.

Draco nodded he understood. "Are you sure I can defeat Megaloth? The last time I faced him he almost killed me."

Aniu laid a comforting paw on Draco's shoulder. "You were just a pup then, lost and alone without a pack. When I appeared to you, Draco, you were barely alive. You were the last of the great Guardians, but just a pup. But I took you under my wing and taught you everything I know. Believe me, you are ready to face Megaloth. However, you cannot face Megaloth yet."

Draco smiled at Aniu. "You're right, Megaloth will have to wait. Right now Aleu comes first."

"You must find her quickly and take her somewhere safe. Do it quickly, Megaloth has her scent."

"Great, where do I start looking?"

"My spirit can guide you to her last location. You should be able to easily pick up on her scent. From there you're on your own, I cannot help you."

"No problem, I'll find Aleu and Megaloth won't get anywhere near her."

"Thank you Draco. This means a lot to me." Aniu said then looked up at the sky. "I know I'm asking a lot here but I need one favor from you."

"Anything, just say the word and consider it done."

"You remember me mentioning my daughter Anya?"

"Of course, you speak of her often. I know she's very close to the spirit world like me." Draco answered. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"I do not know. I lost contact with her recently somewhere around White Mountain and she was moving in Nome's general direction."

"Do you know if she's alive?"

"Yes, I can still feel her life energy, but for some reason I can't visit her." Aniu replied, sighing not wanting to ask Draco the favor. "I'm sorry to have to ask but will you please look for her?"

"Of course, I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you, but focus on Aleu. She's the one Megaloth is after. But please keep an eye out for Anya if you can. I can't thank you enough for this."

"After everything you'd done for me Aniu, saving my life and mentoring me, I owe you everything." Draco replied.

"No, you owe me nothing. Just keep my family safe." Aniu smiled turning her head to look at Draco. "Let me give you some final advice Draco. Live your life as best you can and follow your heart. Your heart will always lead you in the right direction."

"Thank you." Draco smirked. "Let's get moving before Megaloth finds Aleu."

"I thought you'd never say that." Aniu smirks.

A bright light suddenly surrounded Aniu making Draco have to cover his eyes. When the light fades in Aniu's place is a raven. The raven takes off heading in the supposed direction of Aleu.

" _Finally after three years I get to face Megaloth._ " Draco takes off running after the raven. " _I wonder if Aleu and Anya are cute._ "

To be continued.

* * *

A lot of questions arose in the prologue. Who are the Guardians and Draco? What does Megaloth want with Aleu?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	2. Monster

Here we go the new chapter The Last Guardian. Improvements have been made to make it better, hopefully.

Didn't add much new stuff to this chapter from the original. Mostly what I'd id was fix grammar and spelling mistakes. I did add on a few things, particularly in the beginning part where Humphrey is talking to Kate and the pups. Didn't think I'd change much in this chapter anyway, that'll come later.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Monster

Sawtooth, present

"Okay dad, that story left more questions than answers." Claudette says, getting a nod from her brothers.

"Yeah, like who is Aniu?" Stinky asks.

"And who is Draco and what did Megaloth do to make him hate him?" Runt adds.

Humphrey rolls his eyes, a little irritated that his pups don't know about Aniu, Draco, and Megaloth. "Aniu was once the leader of our pack before it crossed the lake. You must understand this was a hundred years ago. At the time Aniu was a great spiritual shaman. Many wolves consider her to be one of the most powerful shaman to exist. Because of her connection to the spirit world when Aniu died she was able to occasionally interact with the living, often in the form of a raven. Aniu is also the mother of the great Balto, who saved a town in Alaska, she has often interacted with him and her descendants other descendants."

"Ok, but who is Balto dad?" Claudette asks.

Humphrey nearly pops a blood vessel haring Claudette's question. His own pup has never heard Balto; father of Aleu, the great leader and savior of their pack, and hero of Nome. But thinking about it Humphrey knows he shouldn't be surprised. Claudette, Runt, and Stinky haven't spent much time around humans, for good reasons, and the legend of Balto isn't spread around as much as Aleu's story around the pack.

"Balto was Aleu's father. In the human world his legend is even bigger than Aleu's."

"And why would his legend be bigger than Aleu's dad?" Stinky asks finding it hard to believe Balto could be more famous than Aleu. "Unless he managed to save a whole wolf pack from dying like Aleu did."

"Actually, Balto saved the Alaskan village of Nome from dying of illness in 1925."

"Really, how did he do that?" Runt asks.

"Well, it's a long story. From what I heard, in 1925 Nome had an outbreak of a disease called Diphtheria. Even though there was a cure for it Nome was in the middle of nowhere; so, they had little to no access to the cure and had to get more to save everyone. Unfortunately, at the same time one of the worse blizzards in history hit Alaska at that time."

"Then why not just send a plane or ship to Nome?" Claudette asks.

"Because it was in the middle of winter. The water was completely iced, so a ship wouldn't have been able to make it." Kate answers for Humphrey. "Plus, you must remember it was 1925, so planes were nowhere near as advanced as today's, but even today's planes wouldn't be able to break through that blizzard. They didn't even have roads back then, so getting supplies to Nome would've been nearly impossible."

"But what about a train, didn't they have at least had a train running up there." Stinky asks.

"No, the tracks hadn't made it that far yet. Their only real option was too put the medicine on train as far as possible, and for a dog sled team take it the rest of the way." Humphrey answers. "Balto wasn't originally on the team, they wouldn't let him on because he was a wolf and husky hybrid."

"That's incredibly mean." Claudette says.

"Those were just how things were back then." Humphrey replies. "Unfortunately, wolfdogs were looked down upon back then, and still are."

"That's sad." Runt adds.

"Then how did he save the town?" Stinky asks.

"Well the team got lost and Balto went to find them. Somehow he managed to not only find them but also bring the supplies back to town, the details on how he managed to do it were lost to time. He was held as a hero, and the Iditarod Dog Sled race is now run over the exact route they took."

"Wow, and this is the blood that runs through our veins?" Runt asks with an energetic smile.

"Of course, where do you guys think you got your compassion, courage, and determination from." Humphrey says getting a glare from Kate. "Ok, I guess I'll get back to the story."

"Please do Humphrey. We can talk about your little comment later." Kate replies, smiling evilly at Humphrey.

* * *

Alaskan Wilderness, 1927

"Sasha, Samuel, please stay close." Aleu called out through the forest.

The two pups froze where they were upon hearing their mother's voice. Their mother's voice seemed to come from nowhere, breaking the silence of the forest. They stood as still as possible, hoping they just imagined their mother's voice.

"I think it's just a figment of our imagination." Sasha said to her brother.

"I think you're right sis, no way mom can just appear out of nowhere." Samuel replied.

"I assure you pups, I'm anything but a figment of your imagination." A soft, feminine voice whispered from nowhere.

Sasha and Samuel jumped and turned around to see Aleu standing behind them. Both froze on the spot upon seeing their mother appear out of nowhere. The sight of her glaring down at the sent shivers down their spines.

"I told you two to stay close to me and your father."

"But mom, we've never been this far out before." Sasha pleaded.

"Yeah mom, we were just curious." Samuel begged.

At that moment, a large grey furred wolf approached Aleu pressing his side against her. "Kids, listen to your mother. She just wants you two to stay safe."

The pups groaned making Aleu and her mate laugh. Aleu kept an eye on the pups making sure that they really did head back to the pack. She waited till the pups were over the hill to give her mate a lick on the cheek.

"You are so good with the pups." Aleu's mate said.

"Well they get their troublesome nature for me, Thel. Their confidence they get from you."

The grey wolf laughed. "It helps that they have an amazing mother."

"Aw Thel, I couldn't do it without having an amazing mate." Aleu laughed pressing her body against Thel. "We should head back to the pack, they're probably getting worried where they're leader is."

The past six months seem to have flown by for Aleu. After crossing the ice bridge, Aleu quickly set the pack up on a small mountain near the caribou herd. It took a while for Aleu to get used to living in a wolf pack, having been raised in Nome. Some in the pack had a major issue seeing Aleu as the leader given that she had spent her entire life amongst humans and dogs. If it wasn't for Thel it would've been nearly impossible for Aleu to adjust and keep the pack safe. Aleu and Thel fell in love with each other instantly and nearly three months later Thel and Aleu had their pups.

"Oh, come on Aleu, I'm sure that the pack would understand their alpha missing for a few minutes."

Aleu blushed as Thel licked her cheek, he always knew how to tease her. Aleu took the advantage and lunged at Thel. In an instant, Thel's tongue is fighting with hers for dominance. Instead of fighting Thel accepted it, letting Aleu be dominant.

Aleu suddenly felt something off deep in the woods. Every part of her body shivered as she sensed something dark moving fast around them. Whatever it was the power in it was pure evil. She jumped back from Thel and turned to face whatever was approaching her. Thel nearly froze watching his mate growl at what appeared to be nothing.

"What is it Aleu?" Thel asked pressing up against his mate's side.

"Something big is coming."

Thel pondered Aleu's gut feeling, somehow seeing things that he can't possibly see. He's learned to go with her gut feeling, it's never been wrong so far. That gut instinct was how he managed to get Aleu in the first place.

"How big are we talking?"

Aleu concentrated, expanding her power as far away as possible. When her mind touched whatever it was all she felt was pure evil. Aleu could usually sense everything about someone, but for some reason the creature was so evil and powerful that she couldn't sense anything beyond the darkness in him. The darkness Aleu felt from the creature coming overwhelmed her mind, sending violent sensations though her, overwhelming her body to the point where her body could no longer take it and she collapsed. Thel jumped and caught Aleu before she hits the ground. Sasha and Samuel ran to their mother's side.

"What did you see?" Thel asked.

"A giant wolf, largest I've ever seen, moving towards us quickly. I don't know what he wants but he's a threat to us."

"Uh, how big of a wolf are we talking about?"

Aleu pointed up a nearby hill. "That big."

Thel looked up the hill and nearly gasped at the sight before him. Standing on top of the hill was the largest wolf Thel had ever seen. Thel guessed the wolf was easily twice his size and muscular as a bear. His fur was pure white, almost as white as the snow he was walking on. Even from that distance Thel could see his eyes glowing blood red and large claw scar on the right side of his face.

Thel and Aleu stared at the wolf as he slowly walked down the mountain. As he got closer Aleu could sense the evil and hatred spewing off the wolf like smoke. It was almost as if the wolf was possessed willingly by a dark and powerful evil. The smile on his face sent shivers down Aleu's spin, as if he wanted to crush her head in his mouth, which looking at how his jaws were shaped, he could do that easily.

Aleu's fears didn't go away when she saw her fellow pack members, Sumac, Yac, and Luk jumping in between her and the wolf. Even the three of them didn't appear to even scare the wolf, and they were big, experienced fighters. He actually smirked when they growl at him. He walked up in front of Sumac, Yac, and Luk and sat down, puzzling everyone.

"Well, well, I've been looking a while for you, Aleu."

Aleu and Thel jumped at the mention of Aleu's name. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you little one." A dark grin formed on the wolf's face. "I am Megaloth, the white wolf."

Aleu and Thel jumped back when the wolf introduces himself as Megaloth. Even Luc, Yak, and Sumac stepped back in fear. Megaloth smirked watching them shake in terror before him, a sight he was apparently very used to and enjoyed seeing.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Megaloth said, remaining seated before them. "Now that introduction have been made we can get down to business."

"What kind of business?" Thel asked.

Aleu growled, sensing a hint in Megaloth's intentions. "I don't make deals with wolves like you."

Megaloth laughed. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. My master needs you and there's really no way to stop him."

Sumac growled. "What do you want, just spit out already?"

Megaloth smiled. "I want your leader. But seeing that I'm in a good mood I'll give you morons a choice. Either you can stand aside and let me to Aleu and you'll live, or I'll kill you and take Aleu, doesn't matter to me, the results will be the same in the end."

Sumac growled at Megaloth and lunged at his throat. Megaloth grinned as he backhanded Sumac in the jaw sending him flying into a tree. Aleu shuddered as she heard a loud snap Sumac's body when he hit the tree. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, Aleu couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

"I take it you want to do it the hard way, good." Megaloth said loudly for the entire valley to hear. "I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Megaloth slowly advanced towards Aleu making them back away slowly. Sasha and Samuel hid behind Aleu as Thel covered them. But Megaloth suddenly stopped as he heard howling from above. Aleu turned around to see her whole pack running over the knoll towards her, ready to protect their leader. She smiled knowing the odds had just shifted in their favor. Aleu's pack formed at the edge of the clearing behind Aleu.

"So Megaloth you still feel confident?" Aleu shouted as her pack growled at him.

Instead of seeing Megaloth frozen in fear, like Aleu hoped, he just laughed at her. Aleu's spine shook at the sound of Megaloth's deep laughter. The wolves looked at each other confused as to why Megaloth was laughing. Not even a wolf as big as Megaloth could handle that many wolves at once.

"What's so funny, even you can't handle this many wolf?" Aleu shouted.

Megaloth shook his head as he tapped his claws against the ground, making sparks fly each time he's claws struck the ground. "There are more ways to win a fight than engaging your enemy head on."

Megaloth turned to a nearby tree and swung his paw at the base. His strength easily broke away a huge chunk at the base with a loud crack. The pack watched, not sure why Megaloth would waste a swing on a tree, despite having destroyed it. Aleu thought Megaloth was just showing off his strength until the tree started to fall, right towards them.

"What the heck?" Thel shouted as the tree collapsed between Aleu and her pack.

The ground shook as the massive tree hit the ground sending wolves and snow flying and crushing several. Aleu and Thel were flown forward nearly getting crushed by the tree. A cloud of dust and snow covered the surrounding area, shaking the ground with it. All that could be heard was the sound of wolves whimpering and Megaloth's dark laughter. It was utter chaos as wolves tried to scramble from the debris, exactly what Megaloth wanted. Several wolves foolishly tried to rush Megaloth to stop him, including Yu and Nuk.

Aleu turned back around to see a horrible sight in front of her. Before her was Megaloth ripping out Yuk's throat. Lying next to Yuk was Nuk with his head skull crushed. Aleu gasps seeing her friends dead before her.

" _Monster, how did he kill off three of the strongest wolves I've ever known with such ease?_ "

Thel, upon seeing his mate stunned and Megaloth moving towards Aleu unopposed, jumped up and rushed towards his enemy. Thel caught Megaloth off guard and rammed into his side, but it was like ramming a boulder; he just bounced off with a major headache barely even making Megaloth move. Megaloth growled at Thel and stomped on his left knee, shattering it. Thel screamed out in agony as he tried to stand up but collapsed.

"Stay there little weasel." Megaloth growled and advanced towards Aleu.

Aleu growled defensively at Megaloth who just smiled at her. She pounced at Megaloth only for him to jump out of the way. Aleu flew past Megaloth nearly hitting a tree. Before Aleu can recover Megaloth jumped on top of her pinning Aleu down, slamming her head into the ground.

Megaloth leaned in close to Aleu and whispered, "You know, I'd much rather have some fun before doing the deed than just getting straight to it."

Aleu struggled to break free but it was pointless, Megaloth was too strong, but she was not going to make his job easy. She was determined to fight the monster till her last breath. Suddenly, Aleu heard Megaloth scream and let her go. Aleu, barely able to breath, looked up to see Thel on top of Megaloth, sinking his teeth deep into his face.

"Mommy, we need to get out of here."

Aleu turned her head to see Samuel and Sasha pulling on her paws. She slowly stood up to see Megaloth wipe his head around and sink his teeth into Thel's shoulder. The next thing Aleu knew Megaloth threw Thel across the clearing into a rock.

"THEL!" Aleu screamed and ran to her mate's side.

Aleu hardly noticed Megaloth screaming in pain as he tried to heal his eye. Thel's teeth scared up the left side of his face, including his eye. He wiped the blood off his face trying to see if his left eye is still usable.

Aleu slid next to Thel and licked his cheek. "Thel are you ok?"

Thel looked up from Aleu blood coming out of his mouth. "I don't know, I can hardly breath, feels like a few ribs are broken."

Aleu gasped seeing that the rock had cut into her mate's back possibly penetrating his organs. From the blood he was coughing up and the difficulty Thel was having trouble breathing Aleu knew it wasn't good. Seeing her mate in that state broke Aleu's heart.

Thel grabbed Aleu's paw. "You need to grab the pups and get out of here."

"What, I am not leaving you to face that monster."

"Aleu you don't have a choice, Megaloth wants you, not me. I can hold him off while you get away."

"But Thel I can't leave you. I love you and our pups need you."

Thel slowly rose to his feet and turned to Megaloth. "Please Aleu go, I can't hold off Megaloth knowing you and kids are not safe. I promise that I will always be there with you in spirit."

Aleu wiped a tear from her eyes before giving her mate one last kiss. "I will always love you."

"And I you," Thel said, then growled loudly, "Now get out of here."

Aleu nodded and quickly jumped over the tree to landed safely next to her pups. Sasha and Samuel squealed seeing their mother as they hugged her. Their smile quickly disappeared when they saw the look on Aleu's face.

"Mama, where is papa?" Sasha asked.

Aleu held by a tear, trying not to break down in front of her pups. "Daddy had to stay behind."

Aleu turned to her pack, all eyes were on her, those that were left. They knew with Megaloth nearby their options of staying here were limited. Eventually Megaloth would find and kill them.

"We have to go somewhere safe, with Megaloth close behind our pack is not safe here." Aleu shouted to the others.

"Are you suggesting we leave our new home?" A wolf asked.

"We don't have a choice. If we stay here we will all surely die." Aleu shouted for everyone to hear.

"And where do you expect us to go?"

"I know a place where Megaloth won't dare go . . . home," Aleu said, taking a moment to accept her decision, "My old home to be exact."

Meanwhile, back at the fallen tree, Thel slowly advanced towards Megaloth who finally recovered from his eye nearly getting ripped out. Megaloth growled at The, showing his long, sharp teeth. Thel sighed as he approached Megaloth, anything to slow him down.

"I suppose you're going to destroy me now." Thel laughed, ignoring the intense pain.

"Oh no, after you nearly cost me my eye I got something much worse in mind for you."

"What are you going to do, make me listen to you ramble?"

Megaloth growled and charged at Thel. Thel tried to jump out of the way but Megaloth was too quick. Before Thel can get out of the way Megaloth had him pinned against a tree. Megaloth's claws dug deep into Thel's side as his eyes suddenly started to glow black. Thel felt a dark presence enter his body, taking control of his limbs.

"What are you doing to me?" Thel screamed as the presence enveloped his body.

Megaloth smiled as he pushed his claw into the back of Thel's head. Something you'll hate."

Aleu shuddered hearing Thel's scream in the distance. She tried to push on forcing Thel's screams out of her mind. The pack's and her pups' safety had to be her number one priority.

"I love you Thel, I always will."

To be continued.

* * *

Megaloth has made an appearance and a large portion of Aleu's pack is nearly dead. Aleu is devastated from the loss of her mate. She's alone with her pups going back home.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	3. Back at Home

Here we go, the next chapter of The Last Guardian. Would've updated it sooner but I wanted to make sure that I fixed all the mistakes.

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, things have been going badly for my writing inspiration lately, and I've been working on other stories. Hopefully that doesn't happen to much anymore.

This is the first chapter with a major change in it. Aside from the usual grammar corrections, I also deleted out the part of Nathan Wellington. Instead I put in a short section of Balto and Jenna finding out Dingo's coming back. Nathan Wellington might be a later chapter though, we'll see.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back at Home

Sawtooth Present

"Holy crap dad, Megaloth was a monster." Claudette shouts.

Humphreys nods his head at Claudette and looks at the others. Stinky, Runt, and Kate all have the same stunned expression. Even Kate, who's heard the stories stories of Megaloth before, is surprised. The thought that any wolf could do such a thing is almost too much to comprehend,

"How could any wolf be so evil that he'd kill half a pack just to get to one person?" Runt asks.

"And how could he physically do it?" Stinky adds. "We're talking about one wolf going against an entire pack like it was nothing. That is not possible, Garth, Grandma Eve, Grandpa Winston, Tony, and mom couldn't even do that working together."

Humphrey smirks getting a glare from Stinky and Kate. "You have to remember pups that Megaloth was one of the last Guardians. Well, last full blood Guardian, other than Draco; though Megaloth's evil didn't exactly make him one. But you see Guardians were incredibly powerful wolves, easily twice the size of Garth. Some had an intense connection to the spirit world, especially Megaloth and Draco, though Megaloth's power came from a dark source while Draco's from the spirits."

"If what you say is true, dad, then I'd hate to go against Megaloth." Stinky says.

"I don't care how tough Megaloth is, there's no way he could beat mom." Claudette shouts.

Kate blushes a little after Claudette praised her. She is proud that Claudette thinks of her so highly, despite having very little knowledge about the Guardians. The older wolves won't go into detail about the Guardians or their history until they got into alpha or omega school.

"I'm flattered Claudette but even I couldn't beat a Guardian. There's a reason they used to protect other wolves. I've heard stories about it taking an entire wolf pack the size of ours to bring down one Guardian. But that Guardian did have a very strong connection to the spirit world, she was able to do things beyond comprehension."

Runt looks back and forth between his parents. "The way you two talk about the Guardians they might as well be gods."

Humphrey smiles. "Well they were the direct descendants of the wolf god Fenrir. So, their power comes from him. Though the story will explain how they became so powerful."

"Then can we please continue the story." Runt groans.

"Alright, then stop asking so many questions. Everything will be explained in time."

* * *

Nome 1927

"What is going on Jenna?" Balto shouted from the bottom of the hill.

Jenna jumped at the sound of Balto's voice coming up the hill behind her. "Dang it Balto, why did you sneak up on me?"

Balto smirked. "Sorry honey, I wasn't trying to sneak on you."

"Oh great, that must mean I'm getting old if I didn't hear you."

"No, that's just a benefit of being part wolf," Balto replied, blushing against Jenna, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just waiting and wondering if a rumor I've heard recently is true."

Balto looked at Jenna intrigued. "What rumor is that?"

"I heard from a friend that our son Dingo is returning."

Balto gasped hearing Jenna mention their son. He found the rumor hard to believe, they haven't seen Dingo since he was adopted nearly two years ago. After being gone so long Balto would like nothing more than to see his son again. But, he knew from experience not to trust rumors, especially ones from Jenna's friends; they've been known to exaggerate or flat out lie before.

"Are you sure your friend is correct Jenna, I know how your friends are at gossip?" Balto asked.

Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes. "I didn't hear it from one of my lady friends. It's an old seagull friend of mine that spotted Dingo on a boat. From what my friend said, it'll take the boat a few days to get here."

"Really? Huh, then I can't wait till he gets here."

"Me neither, I'm going to pounce and lick him to death when I see him."

"Uh, Jenna, I don't think Dingo would appreciate that, especially in public."

Jenna grinned at Balto. "I don't care if he's surrounded by his friends, it's been so long since I've seen my son."

"I know Jenna, but you can't treat him like a pup forever, I've learned that from Aleu."

"We'll see when he gets here, we got time to plan things out." Jenna said, then a thought crossed her mind. "Have you seen Dusty, lately?"

"I haven't see her today, why you ask?"

"Well you know how Dusty gets when Kodi's gone, she hates being alone. The pups in her belly just make it worse."

Balto couldn't help but smirk, the past two months have been rough for Dusty. Not long after Dusty and Kodi helped Balto rescue the crashed pilot they became mates and shortly afterwards, Dusty discovered she was pregnant. At first Dusty tried to hide it from their owner, but that changed when her belly started getting large. She had to stay behind during mail runs. Since Dusty's been pregnant, Jenna had been letting her stay near her. She didn't mind assisting Dusty carry her grandpups stay in the shed, at least it was warm in there. At least Jenna got to keep an eye on Dusty while Kodi was gone. The only bad thing was Dusty had been experiencing the mood swings lately, and she got really stressed when Kodi was gone.

"Yeah, you're telling me Balto, I could use a little break, maybe you can keep an eye on her for a while."

"Sure, I need to spend some time with my daughter in – law."

Jenna smiled as she and Balto headed back to Nome. It was about a five-mile hike back home but to them the journey back went by quickly. Jenna spent the whole journey home pressed against Balto's side, where she felt like she belonged. Even after being mates for over two years the love between the husky and wolf/dog was still strong and hadn't diminished even a little. Balto was still attracted to Jenna as the day he first met her.

Before either of them knew it Jenna and Balto had made it back to Rosie's house. Years ago, Balto would have cautiously approached the house, given that Rosie's father didn't like or trust him. At the time Balto was worried he'd shoot him. But once Rosie's father realized that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he was the father of Jenna's pups, he became less hostile towards him.

"Hello Dusty, we're back." Jenna shouted as she Balto walked into the shed.

Balto walked in behind Jenna to see Dusty lying on her side. Dusty raised her head looking at the old dogs enter. She smiled and wagged her tail, wanting to jump up and run to them, but with the expecting pups, she just laid there.

Balto smiled seeing Dusty lay there expecting his grandpups. "Hey Jenna, Balto, I didn't expect to see you today."

Balto smiled. "Of course, I wanted to make sure that you were doing fine. Jenna said you were getting a little crazy with Kodi on his latest mail run."

Dusty glared at Balto. "Jenna told you I was going crazy?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it's true, you can be a little crazy when your lonely, but I think it's just the mood swings. I went through the same thing when I was pregnant."

"But not as bad as her." Balto said pointing at Dusty. "I was always there for you. Kodi has to go on mail runs leaving her alone for a couple days at a time. She just needs some company."

"I could use some company right now. It's better than being in the shed by myself." Dusty said.

"Well you got some company for now. Balto will be keeping you company will I run an errand."

"Wait, just Balto." Dusty replied as she rolled over. "I don't think I've never been alone with just Balto."

"It's ok, I won't be gone long." Jenna said before turning around and leaving the two dogs alone. "Have fun you two."

Balto and Dusty looked at each other as Jenna left them alone. The shed became eerie silent as neither Balto or Dusty said anything. Dusty felt like she was in the presence of a legend, she'd idolized Balto along with the rest of the sled dog team.

"So, how do you do it Balto?" Dusty finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you do everything you did? Like saving Nome and how you run so fast."

"Oh well, I don't really like to talk about my past, but, I will say that I get my speed from my father." Balto answered reluctantly. "My father was Zeus."

"Wait your father was Zeus? The famous sled dog that pulled a fully loaded sled loaded with medicine from White Mountain to Nome."

Balto couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that's my father. It took him nearly a week to do it but with his whole team died after a bear attack, didn't stop him from getting the medicine back home. But, many people dong realizes he wasn't alone?"

Dusty looked at Balto confused. "What do you mean Zeus wasn't alone? You just said his whole team was killed."

Balto smirked. "He had help from a white wolf named Aniu . . . my mother."

"Your mother, a wolf, helped Zeus carry the supplies?"

"Yes, she did. My mother found my father injured, the only one still alive, and healed him. Zeus explained what he was doing which impressed my mother. She healed his injured and helped him pull the supplies the rest of the way. But she stopped just before coming over the hill outside of Nome, so it wouldn't arouse suspicion." Balto explained. "My dad was held as a hero, keeping the true story a secret to avoid suspicion. But, he and my mother started seeing each other secretly since there was a lot of hatred towards wolves at the time. I was the result."

"Huh, that does explain how you were born. Just so you know I don't have a problem with wolfdogs. I wouldn't have mated with Kodi if I did." Dusty replied with a smirk. "I heard that Zeus just disappeared one day. No one could find him, many believed that he had died."

"That's because my father ran away with my mother when he found out she was pregnant. Both were afraid of what would happen if word got out about them and me. Aniu couldn't return to her pack if they found out she had pups with a husky, and Zeus knew that he couldn't remain in Nome if people found out he had pups with a wolf. So, they ran away together."

Dusty smiled. "Sounds like true love to me. Zeus seems like he was willing to give up everything to be with your mother and you. I bet you made a happy family."

Balto lowered his head. "The four of us did. The fondest memory I have from that time is playing with my sister and me wrestling with my father. We lived together as our own pack since none would take us."

"You have a sister?" Dusty shouted a little shocked.

"Yes, her name was Anya. She was very stubborn, but playful like her mother. But that was long time ago."

"I hate to ask, but, what happened?"

"Hunters, they attacked us, and I was separated from my family. My father stayed behind so we could escape. I saw them kill him with my own eyes." Balto answered trying not to shed a tear.

Dusty stood up and placed a paw on Balto's shoulder. "I'm sorry to bring up the memory. You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, not too many people know my story. Jenna knows and so does Kodi. I told Aleu that night before she took the wolf pack across the ice river. I've also told my other children." Balto replied, wiping a tear away. "There's really not much to explain after that, you know the rest of my story."

"But what about your mother and sister, what happened to them?"

"I wish I knew what happened to Anya, I haven't seen her since then. I just have s gut feeling that she's still alive somewhere. But my mother, I know she's dead. I saw her spirit right after Aleu took her pack across the river."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dusty said, looking confused at Balto's explaination. "But how do you know about Anya?"

"It's hard to explain Dusty. Best way I can think of is that somehow we had a spiritual connection when we were born. I could sense her presence somehow."

"I don't understand, how is that even possible?"

"You don't know anything about the spirit world and I hardly know anything about it myself. All I really know is that my mother was a wolf shaman and that there are things that can't be explained."

"Ok, I'll just take your word for it." Dusty said. "Don't you ever want to go looking for her just to see if she's alright?"

"I have every day, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"I'm sure you'll see her again someday." Dusty said laying a paw on Balto's shoulder getting a smile from him. "Whether it's in this life of the next."

The moment was ruined when Balto heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jenna Balto walked over and opened the door. Balto jumped back at the sight of a wolf standing at the door. Dusty jumped at the wolf and growled.

"Whoa Dusty, don't attack. He's not an enemy." Balto shouted as he raised a paw to halt Dusty.

Dusty growled, bearing her teeth at the wolf who just rolled his eyes at her. "Are you serious Balto, there is a wolf at the door?"

"He's not a threat Dusty, he's from the pack Aleu joined." Balto turned to the wolf despite Dusty still growling. "Did my daughter send you?"

"Yes, she did. The name is Elias by the way, your daughter's beta."

Dusty lightened up a little, watching Balto with Elias. "So, you're not here to kill us."

Elias shook his head. "No, Aleu sent me here to tell you she's in trouble."

Balto, Elias, and Dusty heard someone gasp behind them. Elias turned around to see Jenna standing behind him, frozen in fear for her daughter. Balto's jaw dropped hearing Aleu was in trouble, even Dusty was stunned.

"What happened, is my daughter alright?" Jenna asked.

"She's fine, barely." Elias said getting gasps from Balto, Jenna, and Dusty. "The pack was attacked, and a lot of wolves are dead, including Aleu's mate."

"Wait, you mean my daughter has a mate?" Jenna screamed.

Elias rubbed the back of his head getting glares from Jenna and Balto. "Uh yeah, she had a mate, he gave his life, so the pack could get away. He didn't want to lose Aleu and their pups."

"You mean we're grandparents?" Balto gasped.

"Yes, to two pups, their names are Sasha and Samuel." Elias replied. "You'll possibly be seeing them real soon?"

"What do you mean we'll see them soon?" Jenna shouted. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around Aleu having pups and a mate."

"They're nearby, in a cave a few miles outside of this village. Aleu sent me here to bring you to her."

"Wait, how we know this isn't a trap?" Jenna shouted at Elias. "I don't know this wolf."

"I do, he was with Aleu's pack when they crossed the river. He was one of the first to follow her." Balto said trying to comfort Jenna then turned back towards Elias. "Before I come with you I need to know what happened."

Elias nodded. "The pack was attacked by a giant wolf named Megaloth."

Dusty froze hearing Elias mention Megaloth. "Megaloth, I've heard rumors on him during my travels with the mail team. Rumor has it he's twice as big as any wolf you anyone has ever seen. I heard he killed an entire wolf pack just for the fun of it. If Aleu's pack crossed him then there's a reason to worry."

Balto turned to Elias. "If that's true then take us to Aleu as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Balto, Jenna, just follow me I'll take you too her as quickly as possible. Just be careful, Aleu is pretty shaken up after losing her mate."

"Hey this is my daughter we're talking about. I'll go to her even if she's in the middle of hell." Jenna shouted and turned to Dusty. "Are you going to be ok here by yourself."

"I'll be perfectly fine, go and find Aleu. She needs you more than I do." Dusty said."

Balto and Jenna nodded at Dusty before turning and following Elias. The three of them run as fast as they could to Aleu. Elias was faster than Balto thought that not quite as fast as he was. Both had to slow down so Jenna could keep up. But at the moment the only thing on both Balto and Jenna's mind was finding Aleu.

X

Alaskan Wilderness

"We're here."

The raven flew down into a clearing becoming Aniu when it landed. A moment later Draco appeared out of the woods and walked up next to Aniu. Draco could heart Aniu's heart racing at the sight before her, bodies of wolves laid out over the snow and blood everywhere.

"Oh no, we're too late." Aniu gasped.

Draco walked from body to body checking them. The sight of the dead made him gag, bringing back bad memories. If Draco didn't know what Megaloth was capable of he'd be wondering how someone could do such a thing.

"I don't think so, I don't sense her body amongst the dead."

Draco heart Aniu let out a relaxing sigh, for a moment, even he suspected

Aleu might be dead. The only thing that unnerved Aniu was her family in danger. Draco watched as Aniu moved around trying to pick up a scent.

"I think I got Aleu's scent, but I can't tell where she's gone."

Draco looked at Aniu a little worried, she's never had trouble tracking anyone before. Perhaps something really was going down in the spirit world. Despite Aniu's inability to sense Aleu's trail Draco could sense something she apparently couldn't.

"I think she went back west, I can smell what's left of the pack with her. I wonder why she would head west, there's nothing there by the ocean."

"No, she's heading home."

Draco look at Aniu confused. "Why would Aleu head home?"

"It's the one place she feels safe."

"It won't be safe for long." A dark voice shouted behind them.

Aniu and Draco turned around to see a dark wolf glaring at them from on top a hill. From the clearing Draco and Aniu could tell that the wolf was about the same size and looked very similar to Draco except he had red eyes, was covered in scars, and had white fur while Draco had black fur. Even from where they were standing Draco could see a newly formed scar on the wolf's face; teeth marks running down his cheek, across his eye.

"Megaloth." Draco growled his fur stood up and ears darting back.

"Aw, if it isn't little Draco come to take revenge." Megaloth mocked Draco. "The cute, defenseless, little pup is all grown up."

"And seeking revenge for what you did. I've been waiting three long years to rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat, so you can see me rip your carcass open."

Aniu took a step back from Draco growled, she'd never seen him that mad before, even after she rescued him. Apparently, being in Megaloth's presence set Draco off, digging into anger he'd long suppressed. Megaloth on the other hand laughed at Draco's threat as he made his way down the hill.

"Well, that is some threat, sounds like something I'd say. I'd like to see you go through with it."

Aniu laid a paw on Draco's shoulder. "Don't Draco, he wants you to fight him."

"But I can take him." Draco growled as he looked at Aniu. "I can kill him now and Aleu will be safe."

"Draco don't, you kill Megaloth now and Fenrir will just find someone else." Aniu shouted and turned to Megaloth. "Why do you want my granddaughter?"

"I don't, Aleu is just another screw and kill to me, or she will be. Besides, I just follow Fenrir's orders, he's the one who really wants her."

"Then what does Fenrir want with Aleu." Draco growled getting tired of his brother's sarcastic attitude.

"You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. But believe me, there is more than one way for Fenrir to escape his imprisonment."

Aniu looked at Draco with concern. She could see that Draco was fighting the urge to lunge at Megaloth, which was exactly what he wanted Draco to do. Even after training for Draco for three years his rage still appeared to be a powerful motivator for him, one that could get him and everyone else in serious trouble.

Aniu laid a paw on Draco, trying to bring him back under control. "Draco, remember, you're to protect Aleu, not to fight this monster."

"That's not why I'm growling." Draco looked at Aniu annoyed. "We're not alone out here."

Aniu was stunned at Draco's words. She didn't realize that Draco would be growling at anything other than Megaloth. Apparently, her training really did work, somehow Draco was able to resist the urge to attack Megaloth.

Aniu took a sniff of the air and shivered when she smelled multiple wolves around them. At first, Aniu thought that the wolves were with them, but she could sense something different about them, there was something evil with them. A moment later, Aniu saw a large pack of wolves appearing all around her and Draco. They stood back to back as the wolves surrounded them. As the wolves got closer Draco and Aniu saw their eyes were all glowing red.

"I never imagined you'd find wolves dumb and blood hungry enough to follow you." Draco shouted.

A large wolf, still smaller than Draco walked up towards him, his eyes were the only ones that were not glowing. "You can't imagine the power Fenrir gives to those who follow him willingly."

Aniu smirked. "Of course, you'd follow him Niju. You just like the idea of killing Aleu after what she did to you."

Megaloth growled and approached Aniu and Draco. "As much as I enjoy our little reunion baby brother, I have to say that it has to end. I can't have you running around, causing problems for me."

Aniu suddenly felt worried for Draco. Since she was a spirit the wolves couldn't hurt her, but Draco was a different story. Megaloth alone would be a nearly impossible opponent for Draco to defeat on his own. Throw in a dozen plus wolves and he was in a no-win situation.

Draco leaned in close to Aniu and whispered. "It's ok, I have Aleu's scent. I can track her easily from here. I just need for you to distract them, so I can find her."

"Don't worry, I got the perfect distraction."

Aniu charged forward towards Megaloth. She broke through the wolves easily sending a couple flying back. Niju jumped in Aniu's path only to get slammed out the way like a rag doll.

Megaloth smirked. "Really, the great Aniu is going to attack me."

"Nope just trying to distract you."

A bright light suddenly surrounds Aniu blinding Megaloth and the others. Megaloth covered his good eye just as Aniu slammed into him. The blow made Megaloth jump back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Dang, for a spirit Aniu packs one heck of a blow." Megaloth groaned rubbing his chest.

Megaloth growled as he opened his eyes expecting to see Aniu standing ready to attack only to see no one there. No sign, track, or scent of her. Megaloth growled knowing Aniu had disappeared.

"I figured she'd run from a fight." Megaloth growled. "But I know Draco will put up a fight."

Megaloth roared as his vision returned, immediately looking for Draco. But, Megaloth found Draco no sign of him around either. His pack was stumbling around like idiots as well from Aniu's bright light.

"Where is he?" Megaloth shouted to the pack, getting blank stares from all of them.

Megaloth growled, making his way to the center as his pack. The wolves backed off in fear as Megaloth walked through them. He took a sniff hoping to discover Draco's scent. Megaloth couldn't even find a trace of Draco, almost as if he was there. Rage built inside Megaloth to the point where he felt like he was about to explode.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN DRACO, FIND ALEU AS FAST AS YOU CAN. I'LL FIIND YOU SOON AND DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU AND HER CARE ABOUT."

Draco stopped to rest thinking he was a safe distance only to hear Megaloth's threat. Even though Draco was nearly a mile away he could hear Megaloth screaming in the distance. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, just glad to get away in one piece.

Draco had to stop the rest, he'd never ran so fast in his life. He wasn't running out of fear, but instead for Aleu, even though he hadn't met her before. If Megaloth wanted Aleu it was more important to run and fight later than to die fighting an entire pack and him. Draco knew that eventually he'd get his chance at Megaloth, all he had to do was wait.

Aleu's scent, despite being a day old, Draco could smell her trail as if she had just been there a few minutes ago. Given the recent snow fall the previous night and dozens of other scents most wolves would have considerable difficulty tracking Aleu. But Draco knew Megaloth, like him, would have no trouble tracking her. Draco took off running at a slow pace following Aleu's scent closely. It wouldn't be long before Megaloth found Aleu's scent as well. He kept at a jogging pace hoping to find her within a day or two, though Draco knew it was highly unlikely, if Aleu was running from Megaloth.

 _I gave you a good head start Draco. They'll spend a long time searching for you._ Aniu's voice echoed in Draco's head as he ran.

"Thanks, Aniu, I owe you one for that."

" _Just be careful, remember you're on your own for now, until you find Aleu._ "

"I'll be quick. I got her scent, so it won't take me long to find her."

 _Good luck Draco. Please keep my granddaughter safe."_

To be continued.

* * *

Balto and Jenna got bad news about Aleu, they hope she's okay after the attack from Megaloth. Meanwhile, Draco has found Aleu's trail but ran into Megaloth, but managed to escape. Time is on his side for now as long as he finds Aleu first.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


	4. Family Comfort

Here we go the next chapter of The Guardian. Sorry if this chapter doesn't appears to be well written, been having some trouble lately getting motivated to write.

I didn't change much in this chapter, other than fix quite a few grammar mistakes and change the wording here and there. So this chapter isn't much different than the original.

Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Family comfort

Sawtooth present

Humphrey looks at his pups and laughs at the sight of their jaws nearly hitting the floor. He knew they would after hearing Draco's confrontation with Megaloth. Humphrey had a feeling they'd figure Draco would just try to end it right there instead of fleeing.

"Why didn't Draco just attack Megaloth right there and end it?" Stinky shouts. "If Draco was as powerful as you say he is then he and Aniu should've killed him right there."

"That would have been a bad idea, brother." Claudette says, growling at Stinky. "Megaloth had an entire pack with him. It would've been a suicide attempt, even for Draco, not for Aniu since she's already dead."

"Besides Stinky, if Megaloth had failed then Fenrir would've just sent someone else to find Aleu. Draco was better off finding Aleu and keeping a watchful eye on her." Kate answers then turns to Humphrey. "Isn't that right, even though we don't know why he wants Aleu?"

"Yes, though Fenrir couldn't find any as powerful as Megaloth he can always find multitudes of willing wolves." Humphrey replies. "But first, Draco has to find Aleu, though he has a general idea where she is."

"Just follow the tears of sorrow and loss and he'll find her no problem." Claudette says.

Runt shakes his head. "I feel sorry for Aleu. She had just lost her mate and a lot of her pack. I can't imagine the pain she and her pups are going through. She's going to be an emotional wreck when Draco finds him."

"Well that's why Balto and Jenna are there for. Hopefully they can heal her pain before Draco gets there." Kate says.

"I doubt that the pack will take Draco's appearance very well though." Claudette says. "If he's a Guardian like Megaloth and looks similar then it's possible they might see him as a threat at first. I mean the only difference in appearance that Draco and Megaloth has is that Draco has white fur while Megaloth has black fur. Surely there'll be some confusion.

"Oh, most definitely, they'll probably think that Draco's working with Megaloth, so he'll have quite a task in convincing them otherwise. Once he does I'm sure he'll be a big help to them." Kate adds. "Though I think Draco will try to help her out, to comfort her. He strikes me a sensitive kind of guy while being a hard ass as well. No wonder you're related to him Humphrey, though you're not a tough guy like Draco."

"Very funny Kate." Humphrey smirks as Runt, Stinky, and Claudette rolls around laughing. "The bloodline between Draco and me has been watered down significantly. It's been around ninety years since Draco protected Aleu."

"Sure, Humphrey, whatever you say." Kate smirks.

"So dad what were those humans doing in Nome?" Runt asks when he finally stops laughing. "I've never heard of humans and dogs socializing with wolves before."

"It happens but it's very rare." Kate answers for Humphrey. "But even I'm curious as to what they were doing at Nome."

"Well I was getting to it, but the story will take a while to get to that part.I forgot where we were though, you pups keep interrupting."

"Elias was leading Balto and Jenna to find Aleu and Draco had just seen Megaloth." Claudette replies with a snappy response getting a glare from Humphrey.

"Which I don't understand, who is Jenna, Dusty, and Kodi?" Stinky asks.

"Jenna was Aleu's mother while Kodi was Aleu's brother." Humphrey answers. "And Dusty was Kodi's mate. Since Dusty was pregnant at the time she had to stay behind. Does that answer your question Stinky?"

"A little, but I'm also confused about Draco and Megaloth. Clearly there is some connection between Draco and Megaloth, it's obvious they know each other."

Humphrey rolls his eyes getting tired of the questions. "Yes there is a strong connection between Draco and Megaloth, but you have to wait to find out what it is."

Stinky sighs loudly. "Fine, dad, I can wait. You can continue with the story now."

"Finally." Runt and Claudette rolls their eyes, Stinky's constant questions getting on their nerves.

* * *

Alaskan Wilderness, 1927

"Is this it?" Jenna asked over the wind.

Elias spent the last hour leading Balto and Jenna through the woods to a small cave opening. Jenna was starting to get frustrated thinking that Elias was leading them nowhere, giving her the impression that he was lost. Staring at a small cave opening, that was barely a foot high and narrow, she was starting to believe he was indeed lost and just looking for an excuse to prove he wasn't.

"Of course Jenna." Balto replied for Elias. "Aleu and I found this cave when she was a pup. It's the perfect hiding spot."

"I doubt that."

Elias rolled his eyes. "Just follow us inside."

Elias went through the opening first squeezing his way through. Balto followed Elias without hesitating. Jenna however was very hesitant, she barely trusted Elias, the only reason she did was because Balto knew him, and he said Aleu sent him. After a moment, Jenna slowly crawled under the opening. When Jenna managed to crawl through she gasped at the sight before her.

"Whoa this place is incredible." Jean shouted.

Jenna found herself starring at a large cave, which the small opening was very deceiving. The main cave was a large chamber with several smaller tunnels that could be used for dens. The cave looked like a small town, the main part like downtown Nome with several smaller caves for den. Jenna saw wolves walking through the opening talking and pups playing with each other while others were up in the dens sleeping. Some would occasionally give her a glance, not having never seen a husky before. If it wasn't for the scent of depression and several wolves crying Jenna would've been impressed.

Jenna turned to Balto. "You didn't tell me about this place?"

"Well Aleu wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, just in case things went bad. I guess that comes in handy now."

Jenna looked around at a small family, a mother wolf with her two pups, their fur were soaked in tears. The two pups were pressed up against their mother's fur, making it hard for Jenna to see. The mother appeared to be whispering to the pups. Jenna couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but he knew it was over the loss of someone. Seeing them brings a tear to Jenna's face, making her incredible worried about Aleu.

"Well, you got a point. I hope our daughter's alright in all of this. Where is Aleu anyway?" Jenna asked.

"She has her own den. I'll take you too her." Elias said.

X

Aleu wiped the tears out of her eyes, she didn't want the pack to see their alpha like this. After Megaloth's attack they need a strong leader for moral, she had to remain strong for the others. Aleu didn't shed a tear until after she brought her pack to their current home. Once Aleu was alone she broke down and cried silently for nearly six hours straight. She didn't even want her pups to see her like this. Aleu was in such disarray she almost didn't notice Elias walking into her den.

"Aleu, you have two visitors." Elias called out as her entered the den.

Aleu looked up at Elias, her eyes soaked in tears. "You found my parents already?"

"Yes, it wasn't that hard to find them. They're waiting outside for you."

"Thank you Elias, you can tell them to come in."

Elias nodded his head then exited the cave. Aleu slowly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want her parents to see her as a mess. A moment later Aleu turned around to see her mother sprinting into the cave. She was caught off guard as Jenna ran up to her and wrapped her paws tight around her neck.

"Oh Aleu, I'm so happy see you." Jenna cried into Aleu's fur. "I'm sorry your loss sweetheart."

Aleu broke down in tears as she leaned in close against her mother. Both mother and daughter cry into each other. Aleu nearly collapsed on her mother only for her father to catch her. Balto laid a comforting paw on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you alive, Aleu."

"Thank you, papa, I missed you and mom so much."

Jenna broke the hug. "We missed you too, sweetie. I wish I had gotten the opportunity to say goodbye. Your father got an earful for that."

Aleu laughed for the first time since losing Thel. "I bet he did."

"But I am very proud of what you achieved. You found where you belong. That's all any mother wants. That and to know her daughter has found a good mate." Jenna quickly realized her mistake when she saw a tear roll down Aleu's cheek. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok mom. I wish you could've met Thel. You and papa would've loved him."

"Elias told us some giant wolf attacked your pack." Jenna said.

"Yes, a wolf named Megaloth attacked and killed nearly half the pack, and Thel. I'm not sure why but he seemed interested in me."

Jenna and Balto look at each other before looking back at Aleu and Balto asked. "What do you mean, who the heck is Megaloth?"

"Well it's just the way he attacked us. He went through other wolves like they were nothing and went to straight for me. If it wasn't for Thel I wouldn't be here right now. I had to move the pack as far away as possible, someplace I knew we'd be safe."

"Not to question your choice but your first idea was to come home after being attacked by a giant wolf?" Balto asked.

"Well it's where I felt the safest, I figured that Megaloth wouldn't dare come here. I imagine that the people living in Nome would shoot Megaloth on sight, they won't shoot me."

"Probably, though we can't have wolves walking around Nome. They'd get the same result as Megaloth would." Jenna said.

"That's why if Megaloth is after you as you think he will leave the pack alone and focus on you." Balto said, thinking it out. "We can bring you and the pups home where you'll be safe."

"But papa the pack needs me here. I can't just leave them."

"It's ok, Aleu." Elias said as he walked into the cave. "I can run the pack for a while. But I'll make sure that we keep connections with our alpha."

"Are you sure about this Elias, I don't want to just leave the pack unexpectedly?"

"Don't worry Aleu, everyone will understand, just be safe and come back to us."

"She will." Jenna said to Elias then turnrd to Aleu. "You'll be safe with us."

"I know mama. You and Papa won't let anything happen to us."

"We'll do our best. So where are my grandpups?" Jenna asked.

"I told them to explore a little, they should be near the cave."

Balto rolled his eyes. "Knowing that they're my grandpups, and your children, they're probably a mile away getting into trouble."

Aleu smirked. "That wouldn't surprise me at all. Let's go find them."

Jenna smiled. "I can't wait to see my grandpups.

X

"Maybe we should head back Samuel, mom is probably worried sick about us."

Samuel shock his head at his sister as he climbed on top of a rock and looked out over the valley at a small human settlement he heard was called Nome. "I'm just being curious Sasha. You can't tell me you don't want to explore mom's old home."

Sasha jumped on the rock next to Samuel. "I do brother but not now, not after we just lost father, mom being a nervous wreck, and a giant wolf chasing us for no reason."

"Oh please Sasha, don't be kill joy." Samuel said, nearly growling at his sister. "We got a whole new area to call home and explore. I intend to explore our new home."

Sasha growled at her brother. "Don't you realize how serious this is? Our father was just killed as was half the pack by some stranger. At least show some sympathy."

Samuel lowered his head. "Sorry Sasha, this is just how I deal with stress. I'm trying to mask my pain through humor."

"Well, right now brother, mom needs us. She hasn't stopped crying since dad died. Together we can help each other."

"I hope so, the pain is driving me crazy." Samuel said jumping down off of the rock. "Let's head back, mom is probably worried sick about us."

"Right behind you brother."

Sasha jumped off the rock after her brother only to land on a patch of ice. She let out a loud scream as she slips. Samuel turned around to see Sasha slip and slide down the hill. She screamed as he chased after her, watching in horror as his sister slide over a drop.

"SASHA!" Samuel screamed as he ran to the edge to see his sister lying at the bottom of a ten foot drop. "SASHA ARE YOU OK?"

"I'M ALIVE BROTHER, BUT I THINK MY LEG IS BROKEN."

"STAY RIGHT THERE, I'LL GET TO YOU."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE BROTHER." Sasha sarcastically replied.

"Annoying little tail chewer." Samuel moaned.

Samuel ran around the drop getting to his sister. It took a minute for Samuel to find a way down. He ran to his sister only to stop and gasp when he saw her leg twisted at an awkward angle. A large branch was on top of Sasha's leg trapping it.

"How bad is my leg brother? I can't see it."

"Uh, it makes me want to vomit. Your leg is definitely broken."

Samuel used his mouth to grab the branch and tried to pry it off his sister, but the branch didn't budge. He tried with all his strength to desperately get it off his sister only to be disappointed.

"Please, Samuel, go get help. Go back to the pack and find someone."

"No I'm not leaving you. The bad wolf could get you before I come back."

Sasha shoot her head in frustration. Her brother had always been stubborn, but she's never seen him protective like that. But then again her life had never been in trouble like that before.

"Then what do you propose we do sis. I can't get lift this branch on my own." Samuel said but Sasha didn't reply.

Samuel watched in confusion as his sister suddenly froze in fear. Sasha curled up in fear whimpering like the little puppy she was. Samuel suddenly realized that whatever was scarring Sasha was behind him. Samuel slowly turned around, his fur standing up, to see a large wolf in the shadows standing behind him. Samuel screamed in terror as the wolf stepped out of the shadows. The wolf looked exactly like Megaloth but had black fur instead of white, and had large claw marks running down his side.

Samuel jumped in front of his sister to protect her. "Get out of here and leave my family alone. I will not let you kill my family like Megaloth killed my father."

The black wolf shook his head. "I'm not here to hurt you, I only want to help."

"And why should I trust you?" Samuel growled as he advanced towards the black wolf unafraid.

The black wolf chuckled at Samuel. "You sure are a brave little pup to go against someone as big as me."

"I will gladly die for my sister. I don't care if you were the biggest wolf in the world there's not a chance in heck I'm going to let you get to my sister."

The black wolf nodded his head. "A good wolf will protect their family at all costs, even if that means giving up their lives. But there's no need for you to be aggressive towards me."

The black wolf walked around Samuel, grabbed the branch with his mouth, and threw it to the side like it was nothing. "Does that help you trusts me?"

Samuel looked at Sasha who nodded back. "A little bit, but her leg is still broken."

The black wolf looked at Sasha's leg. He didn't need to be an expected to know that it was broken. He cautiously approached Sasha and touched her broken leg.

"I hate to do this but I have put you in pain to fix your leg."

Sasha looked at the white wolf worried. "What do you mean?"

"I have to set the bone so I can fix it, which is going to hurt, a lot."

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

The black wolf's response was quickly setting Sasha's broken bone back into place before she could even finish speaking. She screamed in pain as a loud popping sound filled the air. Samuel, at the sound of his sister's yelp, rushed the black wolf and bite his back leg.

"That's not necessary little boy." The black wolf said to Samuel, barely acknowledging him, then turned to Sasha. "I'm sorry for causing you pain but I had to so I can help you."

Sasha growled. "You could've given me a little warning."

"I've learned it's better if it comes as a surprise." The black wolf shook Samuel off of him. "You're lucky that didn't hurt."

Without saying a word the black wolf rubbed his paws together and in a moment they started to glow green. Samuel watched in amazement as the white wolf slowly ran his paws over Sasha's leg and her injury started to heal. After a few minutes her leg appeared nearly as good as new, just a small bruise remained.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I had a good teacher, please be careful with your leg. Try to put as little weight on it as possible for a while."

"I will mister, thank you so much. What's your name, I need to tell mom that there is a good giant wolf running around here."

The black wolf smiled. "The name's Draco."

To be continued.

* * *

So Balto and Jenna have found Aleu and are trying to comfort her. Meanwhile Sasha and Samuel have met Draco. How will the pack take to Draco?

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


End file.
